Sibling Rivalry
by PopfullaArtist
Summary: (COMMISSION) Sonic's brother and sister are still in town, and it's taking a toll on the hedgehog... but when he's accused of hurting them, they're ready to take off, and it's hurting HIM! But who's REALLY behind the attack and why?


"Sibling Rivalry" (Sonic Boom)

Written by: Toni the Mink

Commissioned by: RyanWolfSEAL

Sonic and all related indica (c) SEGA

Check out my profile page for more info on how to commission a story from me!

* * *

It was roughly about eight A.M, a time where Sonic would normally still be sound asleep in his shack, in his hammock, dreaming about randomosities such as chili dogs, Amy in cute swimwear, and rabid fanboys chasing after him with peach paint, wanting to color his arms "properly".

Just another average sleep cycle…

 ***BA-DUM-BADUM BADAPAPA- SPLOOSH!***

The sudden crashing of drumsticks on drums and cymbals violently struck Sonic awake, and he was spun out of his hammock and crashed into the floor.

"What the-?!" he glared up, and saw his brother Manic sitting at his drum set, slamming his sticks against the percussions. "Manic? MANIC!"

"What?" Manic called over, still banging his drums loudly.

"Stop banging your drums!"

"What?"

"I said stop banging your drums!" Sonic screamed over the noise.

"I can't hear you! Lemme stop banging my drums." Manic finally quieted down.

" _I SAID STOP BANGING YOUR-"_ Sonic quickly stopped shouting, noticing the sudden silence. "…Drums…"

"Didn't have to shout, man," Manic grinned, "I'm right here, y'know."

Sonic grit his teeth, trying to keep from jumping Manic and throttling him. "So… How's your near-death recovering going..?" he slowly asked.

Manic stretched his fingers. "Not too shabby," he replied, "I feel practicing my beat to be really therapeutic. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason," Sonic gave a half-hearty smile, "It's just you've been here for a while now… a, uh, _long_ while… and I was just wondering…"

"Wondering when you're going to be rid of us?" Sonia huffed from behind the kitchen counter, "And to think as long as we've been here, I've been slaving over a hot stove to make my darling brother a hearty breakfast!" She placed a large tray full of pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice, coffee… the works.

Sonic suddenly brightened up. "Hey, if you keep making this great a breakfast, then by all means, stay as long as you want!" He went to reach for a piece of toast, but Sonia pulled it away.

"Even if it means you're feeling pestered?" Sonia grunted.

Sonic blinked, and then gave an apologetic smile. "Trust me… you're not the only one that can pester me."

Sonia and Manic glanced at each other for a moment, then both smiled. "Aw, how can we stay mad at you, bro?" Manic grinned.

The three chuckled, and started eating their breakfast. Unbeknownst to them, from outside the window, a sunflower planted next to the house turned sideways to face them, creating a low robotic whirling noise.

* * *

Deep within his lair, Eggman watched on his monitors with great interest as the image of Sonic and his siblings played on screen.

"Excuse me, sir," Orbot spoke as he and Cubot made their way to the dictator, "But I must inform you that spying with a hidden camera is considered a felony offense nowadays…"

Eggman grunted. "Is it any worse than what I usually do?"

Cubot placed his hands on his sides. "Doctor, is there something you're not telling us?"

"None of your business!" Eggman quickly snapped, "And besides, I need to keep a close eye on my enemy if I'm to meet my quota of two to three evil schemes a week." He stroked as his mustache kanivingly as he watched everything unfold in front of him. "Hm… It appears despite feeling somewhat pestered by them, Sonic has a pretty close bond with his siblings. Clearly they all mean the world to each other."

He gave a devilish grin. "And how would Sonic fair if he didn't have the love and support from his own brother and sister?"

* * *

Later that day, Amy and Sonia were strolling through town, checking out various shops, as well as sharing stories, mostly about Sonic.

"So tell me, Amy," Sonia smirked, "Does Sonic still like to show off as much as possible?"

"Well, to be honest," Amy replied, "At first he was, but over time, he's become a lot more modest…" She began scratching the back of her head, "In a sort of flashy, 'Hey look at me and what I'm doing!' kinda way…"

Sonia chuckled. "He always thought he was better than everyone," she said, "But I always told him being faster than others doesn't mean being the best. Sure he was able to crawl, walk, and even run before Manic and I had the chance to develop our motor skills… But one thing we were faster with than he ever was? We were potty-trained much quicker than he was. Guy still wore diapers when he was three."

"Really?" Amy laughed, "Oh I can't wait to bring that up next time I see him!"

Sonia smirked. "Please do. It's something we still hold over his head to this day."

"Good afternoon, ladies!"

The two girls looked over to see Eggman, waving happily to them from behind a booth. They cautiously approached. "Eggman, what are you doing here?" Amy asked while narrowing her eyes.

"What?" Eggman shrugged, "Can't an evil genius have a side job of selling jewelry on the side?"

"What _kind_ of jewelry?" Amy asked suspiciously, "Let me guess… _evil_ jewelry?"

Eggman twitched his nose. "That's discrimination, you know!" he spat, "I could file a complaint against you!"

"I'm not the one selling the jewelry," Amy rolled her eyes.

"Ohhh boy!" Sonia squealed, eyeing the jewelry over, "What gorgeous rocks you have! You may be evil, but you've got quite an eye for beauty!"

"As do you, my dear," Eggman grinned, "These lovely stones were scavenged from the legendary Solstice Islands, and forged with the finest tools money can steal- I MEAN, buy."

"Oooooh, I've always wanted to visit those islands!" Sonia chimed.

"And now _you_ can have a piece of those islands for yourself." Eggman held out a necklace for her to try on, but Amy jumped in between.

"Hold up!" she called, "What's the catch, Eggman?"

Sonia narrowed her eyes. "Hey yeah," she added, "Why so sweet all the sudden? It's like you WANT me to take them…"

"Of course I do," said Eggman, "Am I not supposed to be pitching a sale here? After all, a princess like yourself would look even more fashionable in such variety of colored jewelry."

Sonia eyed the jewelry once more. "They are really pretty…"

"Tell you what," Eggman continued, "Because they'd look so perfect on you, I'll let you buy one and get another half-off."

"Well call me a jewel thief because that sale's a _steal!"_ Sonia grinned and fished out money.

"What about me, Eggman?" said Amy, "Don't I also get a buy one get one half off deal?"

"Of course not," Eggman replied flatly, "You're not a princess."

Amy clenched her fists. "Now THAT'S discriminatory!" She pulled out her cell phone, "What's the number to the Better Business Bureau?"

" _No!"_ Eggman cried, "Okay okay, fine, you have buy one get one half off too…"

Amy picked out what she wanted and paid. "Pleasure doing business with you, Eggman."

"Yeah, yeah," Eggman grunted as he handed over the jewels. "Oh, before I forget…" He pulled out a small paper and handed it over to Sonia. "Here's a coupon for your next purchase."

"Oh thank you!" said Sonia, "In that case, let me buy-"

"Oh sorry, it doesn't go into effect until next week."

Sonia blinked. "Okay, then…"

Amy placed her hands on her hips. "Don't I get a coupon too, Eggman?"

"Sorry, fresh out."

"Then how about a rain check?" Amy threatened her cell phone once more.

Growling, Eggman quickly took a marker and scribbled something on a small piece of paper. He begrudgingly handed it to Amy. It read, 'I O U BOGO'.

"Have a nice day, ladies!" Eggman called as the hedgehog girls strolled off.

Sonia admired her newly purchased jewelry. "Well this was a completely productive day!" she cheered, "Though any day is productive if I can spend more than fifty dollars. 'Course I also have Eggman to thank for that. Sonic's always going off what an evil person he is… But he really seemed genuinely nice. I don't know what he's talking about…"

Amy stared down at the jewelry in her hands. She had a feeling Sonic knew what he was talking about…

* * *

"So Sonic was able to beat you in races, video games, and who could ask a girl on a date first?" Tails spoke with Manic. They, Sonic, and Knuckles were sitting at Meh Burger having lunch together, while Manic was sharing stories about growing up.

The green hedgehog nodded. "Oh he did everything he could to make himself look the best."

"Hey, you still have air-boarding," Sonic replied with a smile, "You'll always be better at Extreme Gear than me."

"What about anything else?" asked Knuckles.

Sonic shrugged, "Anything else is beat."

"Except aim," Manic replied with a grin.

Tails and Knuckles looked over curiously. "Aim?"

"Sonic thought he could write his name in the snow quicker than me," Manic chuckled, whilst Sonic suddenly became mortified, "He was so anxious to beat me, he got it _everywhere_! And even on Mom!" He fell over with laughter, banging his fist on the table.

Sonic covered his face in embarrassment. Tails glanced away, mildly uncomfortable. Knuckles just blinked cluelessly. "It's not really that hard to write in the snow," he said.

"Oh really?" Sonic grunted.

The echidna nodded. "It's like writing on paper! Only you use your finger… and your just _write_ in the snow! Really, how hard is that?"

Sonic opened his mouth to correct Knuckles… but then thought better of it and kept quiet.

"Pardon us for intruding."

The four turned to see Orbot and Cubot making their way to their table, Orbot holding a pamphlet, and Cubot holding a large can. "We're looking to collect for charity."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "What charity?" he asked, "Donations to buy a brain?"

"Hey can I get in on that?" Knuckles quickly piped in.

"No, no," said Orbot, "This is a particularly special program for Cubot and I… As time goes by, technology advances, and everyone upgrades and trade in their older models for the latest brand… But whatever happens to the _OLD_ models?"

"They're recycled..?" said Tails.

"Just think!" Orbot cried, "Smashed and destroyed, only to become something they no longer recognize! And those who _aren't_ as lucky… Tossed to the garbage pits to rot for the rest of their lives…"

Sonic, Tails, and Manic eyed each other oddly. "Okay…" Manic murmured, "And?"

"And with your gracious donations," Cubot continued, rattling his can, which contained at least one coin, "We can give these older models a better chance a life! Daily updates, monthly tune-ups, an opportunity to still feel loved!" He turned the can around to show a picture of an older model flip-phone, with a teary-eyed sticker placed on top. "Can't we tug at your heart strings just a little?"

The three once again eyed each other oddly, but Knuckles was a teary-mess. "That poor old flip phone!" He pulled out his wallet and stuffed the can with many bills, "Here! Take my money! I can go without eating for a day or two if it means giving a better life for older technology!"

Cubot wiped the imaginary tears from his eyes. "Thank you, kind sir!"

Orbot looked to the others. "And you three?"

"Knuckles is already going without food for two days," Sonic replied, "Isn't that good enough for you?"

"Surely you can spare just a small percentage in ensuring the older, unloved technology of yesteryear are put in a better situation."

"Give 'em to me," spoke Tails, "I'll put them to good use."

"Nope, sorry, money only. Charity rules."

Sonic glared over to Manic, then at Tails, then back to Orbot. "You're not going to leave us alone until we do, are you?"

"Nope!" Cubot chimed.

The three sighed, pulled out a dollar each, and placed it into Cubot's can. The cube-shaped robot hugged the can tightly. "Bless you, kind patrons!"

"The ease of older models starts with your generosity," said Orbot, handing Manic a pamphlet, "Please read more about our drive, and we hope to receive more funds from you in the future. Until then, farewell, friends!"

As the two robots left them, Manic opened the pamphlet and eyed through it.

"Y'know Manic," said Sonic, "That pamphlet's pretty much the same thing that their so-called charity drive is…. _Garbage._ Just toss it."

"What can I say?" said Manic with a smirk, "I like having a good laugh."

* * *

Later that night, everyone was gathered at Sonic's shack to hang out.

"So I ran tests through the jewelry you gave me earlier, Amy," said Tails.

Everyone was sitting on or around the couch, and they leaned in closer. Amy nodded. "And..?"

"They're legit," Tails replied, "Eggman sold you real, 100 percent authentic jewelry. No fakes, and more important, no traps."

"But… they're authentic, right?" said Sonia.

Tails nodded. "Yup. Like I said, no traps."

"But… real?"

"Yeah…"

"See, Sonic?" Sonia grinned, "What are you talking about? Eggman's such a nice guy, selling me authentic jewels from the Solstice Islands, and at half price!"

Sonic crossed his arms, unimpressed. "Okay, so they're not booby-trapped. That still doesn't explain why he wanted to sell them to you so badly."

"Isn't it obvious, Sonic?" said Knuckles, "Clearly Eggman has a side job other than being an evil genius. How else can he pay his mortgage?"

"Augh…" Sonic rubbed his temples, "I can't do this right now… It's too late."

Amy stood from the couch. "I think we all could use some rest about now," she said, "We'll figure out more tomorrow. Until then, pleasant dreams everybody."

"They'll be even more pleasant with you in 'em," Manic slyly smiled at Amy. She gave a small blush, and hurried out the door, all with Sonic watching with discontent.

"I hope you have pleasant dreams too, Sonia!" Knuckles chimed, "With you in 'em!" He slyly smiled too, but quickly realized he had said it wrong. "I mean, with ME in them! Wait no, that sounds egotistic! With YOU in MY dreams! …. Wait, now that just sounds perverted…"

Sonia winked at him. "I know what you mean," she purred, "Good night, Knuckles."

Knuckles had a stupefied look on his face, and he was frozen. He had to be pushed out by Tails, who bid goodnight to everyone as well.

Soon, it was just Sonic, Manic, and Sonia. The female hedgehog made her way to the back of the shack to prepare her nightly routine. "You sure you're okay with me taking your bed another night, Sonic?" she asked.

"No problem," Sonic called back, "I don't even know _why_ I have a bed. I'm perfectly content with my hammock here."

"And I guess I'll take the couch again," said Manic, plopping down and making himself comfortable.

"Pleasant dreams, Manic…" Sonic mocked, "I'm sure they'll be plenty pleasantful with Amy in them…"

Manic eyed him. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "No," he muttered, "I just know a cheap playboy when I see one…"

"Amy doesn't seem to mind my act," the green hedgehog gave a sinister grin, further agitating his brother.

"Better behave in there, boys!" Sonia called from the back, still getting ready for bed, "I need Manic in one piece when we're finally able to leave. Won't be long before the two of us have to hit the road."

Manic twitched his nose. "Yeah. Bet you can't wait to get rid of us, huh bro?"

Sonic leaned back in his hammock, placing his hands behind his head. "Nah…" he murmured, "It's been… interesting having you guys around. When you leave, I _might_ actually miss you."

Manic smirked. "So will we, dude. And your friends too." He then snickered, "Including Amy."

Sonic glared at him once more, but chose not to say anything. Instead, he clapped his hands, which turned the lights of in response.

"Hey!" Sonia shouted, "I'm not done back here yet!"

"Sorry…" Sonic clapped his hands again, and the lights came back on, "You just about finished?"

"Just another hour to go…. Uh oh, make that two."

Sonic and Manic groaned. But eventually, even in the bright room, they managed to fall asleep. Soon enough, Sonia was finished, and she too went to bed.

As the three hedgehogs snoozed the night away, in the middle of the night, Sonia's coupon (laying next to her jewels) suddenly rightened up, folding itself into several shapes, origami-style, until it became a swan… with legs… that jumped off the dresser and crawled its way around the shack.

The same thing happened with Manic's pamphlet, which managed to crawl its way out of his fanny pack.

* * *

" _Aaaaaauuuuugggghhh!"_

Sonic flipped several times in his hammock before he was thrown to the floor. He quickly jumped to his feet and raced to the back of the shack, where Sonia was bursting out of the bathroom. Her hair was completely tangled and frazzled.

"Whoa, Sonia…" said Sonic, "Hair emergency I take it?"

"Don't you DARE joke with me now, Sonic Hedgehog!" she screeched, jabbing a pointed finger in his face, "You did this, and I know it!"

"Did what, exactly..?"

"You tore my curlers out of my hair!" she screamed, "Not remove gently like the instructions recommend… _TORE!_ "

Sonic was taken back. "What? No I didn't!" he protested, "Maybe they just fell out in the middle of the night."

"Then why aren't they laying on the FLOOR, genius?"

"They're rollers," Sonic replied, "They probably rolled away."

"Cute," Sonia hissed, "Or maybe, JUST maybe you hate having us here so badly you took it out in the middle of the night."

"Chill out, will you?" Sonic spat, "You probably had a crazy nightmare."

"Then care to also explain THIS?!" Sonia pulled up her night gown halfway, showing the words "SPINEY ANNOYING PRINCESS!" on her belly.

"Whoa," said Sonic,"Dunno who has a grudge against you, but I promise- that wasn't me!"

"Then why is your SIGNATURE on the bottom?!"

Sonic took a closer look. "Hey, that IS my signature!" he tightened his fists, "Somebody's forging my name!"

"Or maybe YOU'RE just angry with us!"

"No! I mean, yeah… I mean, I'm angry… just a little though… But I didn't do that! Unless maybe I was sleep walking..?"

"And marked us BOTH?!" Manic spat, storming up himself, and showing off all the writing on his chest as well.

"You too?!" Sonic cried, "Jeez, what did I eat last night?"

"Why don't you just eat crow and admit YOU hate having us here!" Sonia cried.

"Look, even if that's the case- and it's NOT- I wouldn't stoop to such childish behaviors."

"You spit in my cereal last week!"

"Like I said, I wouldn't stoop to _childish_ behaviors. _That_ was a classic prank."

"Whatever dude," Manic growled, holding out his hand, "Just gimme back my sticks."

"Sticks..?"

"My _drumsticks!"_ Manic shouted, "Where'd ya stash 'em?"

"The same place you hid my curlers, I bet!"

"I didn't write or stole _anything!"_ Sonic spat, "Here, I'll even help you find your 'sticks'."

He took off in a flash, searching every spot of the shack, and even going outside. Manic strolled over to Sonic's hammock in the meantime and gave it a look over. "Found 'em!"

Sonic zipped back inside. "Oh, good. Where were they?"

Manic picked up his drumsticks and pointed nearby. "In your hammock… along with some other interesting goodies."

Sonia and Sonic looked in. Sonia grew furious. "My rollers!" she shouted.

"And the smoking gun," Manic picked up a black sharpie.

Sonic waved his hands wildly. "Whoa, hold up!" he pleaded, "I didn't put 'em there! I swear! I didn'tdo anything!"

"Save it, Sonic!" Sonia snatched her rollers, turned, and angrily stormed to the bedroom. "You wanted us out of here so badly? Well good news; WE'RE OUTTA HERE!"

Manic snarled at Sonic before going to gather his own things, leaving the blue hedgehog standing there, dumbfounded and hurt.

* * *

"Oh my!" Amy gasped, after Sonic had told her and everyone else what happened that morning. "Sonic, that's so horrible!"

"I agree," said Sonic, "And I'd never do something like that. But somehow, someone planted those things in my hammock, and now I'm getting the blame for it."

"How many enemies do you have, Sonic?" Sticks asked, "Clearly this is a set up… Someone's out to get you!"

"Maybe it was Manic," Knuckles surmised, "You two do have a bit of sibling rivalry going on."

"Why would Manic write nasty words over his own body?" said Sonic, "AND steal his own drumsticks?"

The echidna shrugged. "I dunno. I just gotta meet my quota of two to three stupid things to say a week."

"You're not too far off though, Knuckles," Amy suspiciously eyed Sonic, "Manic and Sonic _do_ have a fierce rivalry going on…"

Tails, however, glanced downwards, rubbing his chin in thought. "I dunno, Amy…" he spoke, "Feels like something fishy is going on here."

"Probably because fish is our specialty for the week," Dave adds in, passing by with a customer's order.

Tails got up from his seat and headed off. "Cheer up, Sonic," he called, "I'll do a little investigating of my own. Catch you later!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" Sonic muttered, "Dunno what you'll find though. Manic and Sonia are already leaving…"

Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks looked to each other with pitied looks. "Why don't we try talking to them for you," said Amy, "I'm sure maybe we could convince them you're not a total creep."

"If you want…" Sonic moaned.

The three got up and left themselves, leaving Sonic alone to his pity-party. He wasn't alone for much longer, as Dave sits down across from him and offers a tray of fish-sandwich. "Cheer up, Sonic. Care to sample our specialty?" he asked.

Sonic sighed, and took a bite, only to spit it back out. "Eugh! It's rotten!"

"Probably because it's been sitting in the freezer for a week," Dave droned, "We're trying to promote it, but nobody wants to eat it."

* * *

At his lair, Eggman sat at his console, carefully overlooking his latest plan.

"Sir," Orbot rolled in, "Our spy network just informed us that Sonia and Manic are packing up and ready to head out. And Sonic feels as rotten as the fish he was force-fed."

Eggman grinned and played with his fingers evilly. "Excellent," he mused, "Now time to launch phase two of my plan."

* * *

Tails searched every inch he could of Sonic's shack, from the walls, to the ceilings, and finally (the most obvious) the floors. There, he was able to come across strange-looking scratch marks on the floor boards. He followed one path, and was led to the couch (where Manic normally slept). He pulled off one of the cushions, and found the pamphlet Orbot had given Manic the other day.

He went to pick it up, but it suddenly transformed origami-style once more and scattered away. It headed for the open door, but Tails was quick to rush over and slam it shut, leaving it to crash into it and fall over, short-circuiting.

Tails picked it up and gave it a closer look… and was suddenly attacked from the side by another origami-like robot. He yanked it off his head and threw it hard at the wall. It short-circuited as well, and morphed back into what looked like a coupon.

The fox then pulled out his hand-held computer and did a quick diagnosis on the two things of paper. These were no ordinary pieces of paper… They only had a paper outer-layer. They were definitely mechanical creatures.

The computer also picked up traces of foreign fibers: magenta hair, a small splinter of wood (like from a cheap drumstick), and the smoking gun itself, black ink!

"Eureka!"

* * *

Manic and Sonia were just finishing loading their things in Manic's cheap van when Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks came running in.

"Manic! Sonia! Hold up!" Amy cried.

The two turned to face them. "Amy!" Manic smiled, "So you wanted to come with me after all."

"You don't have to go yet," said Amy, "Sonic had nothing to do with hurting you both."

"Uh, I'm sorry," said Sonia, "But while I already washed away the evidence, this receipt of an extremely expensive facial is all the new evidence I need of what he did!"

"Yeah, face it, Ames," Manic sighed, "Sonic's made it pretty clear that he doesn't want us around, like, practically from the start."

"Sonic just values his freedom and independence," Amy explained, "Believe me, it has nothing to do with you guys."

"So we need to just shrug off all those hurtful things he _wrote_ on us?" Sonia cried.

"But he _didn't!"_ said Tails, holding up the broken pamphlet and coupon, "These did! The pamphlet Orbot gave Manic and coupon Eggman gave you were just traps by Eggman himself to pit you against your own brother!"

"Ooooh ho ho ho ho!" a familiar, obnoxious laughter filled the air. Everybody turned to see Eggman hovering in on his hovercraft. "Astute detective work, Tails. Since you figured out my scheme, I may as well come clean. I made sure Manic and Sonia had the necessary paperwork that would criticize them and blame Sonic for it. That way, they'd feel so upset and get angry, that poor Sonic's feelings would get hurt, and he'd be too depressed to fight me when I attack Hedgehog Village."

"Eggman..!" Sonia cried, "That means… you were _never_ a nice guy! Ever!"

"What'd you expect?! I'm the main villain around here!" Eggman snarked, then pointed forward, "Robots, ATTACK!"

From the sky, dozens of bee-bots stormed down and shot lasers in various directions, allowing the heroes to dodge and attack. Manic and Sonia quickly took cover behind the van.

As they were kept busy, another robot, taller and more intimidating, carefully aimed at the team and fired…

Globs of sticky substances shot out, hitting everyone squarely and sticking them in place.

"Auugh!" Sticks cried, "Mega-Muck!"

Amy tried her best to throw the stuff off. "More like Mega-YUCK!"

Tails tried lifting up his wrist, but he could barely move, nearly covered head-to-toe with the goop. "I can't reach my communicator… I can't call Sonic!"

"Me neither!" Knuckles shouted.

Eggman let out a triumphant laugh. "Perfect!" he chimed, "All forces move in!"

He flew on ahead into town and the giant Glue-Bot followed, leaving bee-bots and Moto-Bugs to attack the village. One swarm of bee-bots stopped before the stuck four and aimed their lasers…

…Only to be attacked and destroyed by Manic and Sonia, with lethal moves of their own. They quickly split to take down a few more straggling robots. After nailing a high jump-kick, Sonia however accidently landed in a puddle of glue. She tried to free herself, but was left wide open for a Moto-Bug to zoom towards her, claws extended.

Fortunately, Manic was able to zip in on his Extreme Gear and slam into the side of the Moto-Bug, knocking it off course and crashing into a tree. He then flew back, grabbed Sonia by the hand, and helped yank her out of the glue. "Now to figure out how to get you guys out!" he said.

"We're clear here for now," said Amy, "Never mind us. Go get Sonic!"

* * *

Everywhere you went, there was a robot attacking, either shooting up a building, chasing some helpless villagers, or in Glue-Bot's case, shooting glue at people, places, or things.

This was all happening nearby Sonic… but he was still sitting at the table in Meh Burger, too bummed to care.

" _Soniiic!"_

The hedgehog turned to see his brother and sister approaching quickly, Sonia on her motorcycle, and Manic on his Gear. "What is it?" he growled, "Come to give me one last verbal lashing before you leave for good?"

"Normally I'd yell at you for giving me an attitude," said Sonia, "But in this case, I deserve it." She and Manic sat across Sonic, who quickly turned his gaze away. "Sonic, we were wrong. You may be a jerk at times, but we should know better than to think our own brother would purposely hurt us like that."

"Then you do you think did it?" asked Sonic, "The boogeyman?"

"The pamphlet," Manic replied.

Sonic turned back and raised an eyebrow. "That's just as lame as the boogeyman."

"No really, bro," Manic held out the broken pamphlet. "You were right. I should'a tossed it. Cuz this thing was the culprit."

"So was the coupon Eggman gave me," Sonia added.

"So…" Sonic turned to completely face them. "You're saying… _you_ were wrong for once?"

Sonia rolled her eyes. "Don't push your luck. Be grateful we're apologizing for once. So you forgive us?"

"Well…." Sonic appeared to be thinking it over.

"Did we forget to mention Eggman's attacking the village, using our argument as a means to keep you sidelined?" said Manic.

"Okay, I forgive you!" Sonic quickly jumped to his feet, "Let's kick some bot-butt!"

* * *

Eggman was having a blast causing some havoc in town, as the heroes were still glued to the ground. They had just had a run around the village and Eggman noticed the glued four were not yet destroyed. "Glue-Bot!" he ordered, pointing at the four, "Finish them off!"

Glue-Bot stomped forward and raised both fists in the air, ready to bring them smashing down on the four…

When a sudden nearby tornado began throwing it off balance, and smashed the ground nearby everybody instead, leaving them unharmed.

Sonia slowed down her Tornado-Spin, as Sonic came rushing in, homing in on every other Badnik nearby with a spin attack. Glue-Bot rightened itself back up, just as Manic soared in on his board. He hopped off and landed on the bot's head. He then pulled out his beloved drumsticks and started bashing the robot's head in with them.

"Argh!" Eggman shouted, "Cut that out! That's not even a good beat!"

Manic hopped off once the head was destroyed enough that Glue-Bot couldn't function properly. It could barely even stand straight without nearly falling over. Sonic took the opportunity to spin into the back of one leg, which brought it down. He then skidded to a halt, held out his hands, and gave Sonia a running boost into the air, as she once again spun into a pink tornado, and rapidly "drilled" into Glue-Bot's chest, destroying it.

"Oh come on!" Eggman shouted, "That was a practically flawless plan! How did it still backfire?!"

The three hedgehogs got together, grinning. "Sorry, Eggman, but practicality doesn't cut it. You just can't break the bonds of family."

"Grrrrr! FINE!" Eggman pulled at his controls and made his escape, "In that case, next time, I'll recruit Mom-Bot and Steve! Maybe make a few robotic cousins as well! It'll be MY family against YOUR family, Sonic!"

As Eggman disappeared, the villagers came out of hiding, applauding loudly for the triplets.

"Thank you again, Sonic!" Mayor Fink congratulated, "Sure the village is nearly in shambles and this attack will cost us millions in repair… but at long as Eggman escaped, even if he returns to fight another day, all's well that ends well!"

Manic was already digging into Glue-Bot, and found a strange button. Naturally, he pushed it, and a beam shot out and hit the glue spots, dissolving it, and also freeing the heroes. Amy shook off her arms. "Yuck… I'll be feeling that for weeks…"

"So I take it you all made up?" Tails smiled.

The three nodded, and looked to each other. "Sonic, how about a _proper_ apology?" said Sonia, "We're sorry for the way we treated you this morning…"

"Hey I told you, I forgive you," said Sonic, "Man, this really puts things in perspective… I never realized just how much you two really mean to me. I'm sorry for being such a pest myself…"

"Well, we've already come to expect that from you, Sonic," Manic grinned.

Sonic smiled, then sighed. "I never thought I'd say this, but… I'm really gonna miss you guys when you leave."

"Hey, what's this?"

Everyone turned to see Knuckles picking up a piece of equipment and holding it out for all to see.

"Heeey!" Manic cried, "That's a major component for my van! That means…" He looked over to see the van in shambles. Apparently, it was given its fair share of damage during the fight.

"Well, would'ja lookit that, bro," said Manic, "Guess we're gonna have to stick around a little while longer."

Tails cringed and pulled out phantom glue bits. "Please don't say 'stick around'…"


End file.
